Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi
Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi (東京ミュウミュウ：コナハルウォタシ Tōkyō myūmyū: Konaharuu~otashi) is the first Tokyo Mew Mew series by Princess Mew. The traditional story is always five girls, but for her it's well a lot. Plot The story takes place in a village hidden in the forest called Konaharuwootashi or Konaharu for short. Here, the citizens live in peach with nature and the chief of the village shadows of the village to protect it from outside guests while the students of the academy are infused with animal DNA in order to become powerful to protect their village from powerful outside guests who want to destroy it. Many clans live inside the village such as the Shoyo Clan, Pride Clan, Malla Clan, Todoroki Clan, Fisher Clan and many other clans. A few girls from each of the different clans are on a team after passing the test and become full fledged Mew Mews but still rookie Mew Mews and their leader of the group is an experienced Mew Mew who helps make them who they are today. So how many exciting jobs and adventures will these new Mew Mews go on + meet more Mews who either become enemies or friends. Small Spoiler: Once this series is over, there will be a next generation series following this series and it will focus on the main characters children and new Mews who want to become full fledged Mew Mews by attending the academy. (yes there will be male Mew Mews not just female and + aliens in this story) 4 years pass by when it goes to part 2. In the new era they are adults (which is in the next generation series and they have children). Clans List of Clans: (In alphabetical order) * Arikatsu Clan * Akimune Clan * Chikanaka Clan * Fisher Clan * Hoshiya Clan * Kiyotoshi Clan * Malla Clan * Mochinao Clan * Pride Clan * Sadamune Clan * Shoyo Clan * Todoroki Clan * Toshirou Clan * Yorikazu Clan Teams Team 1 * Leader: Michiyo Arikatsu * Units: Ren Hoshiya, Kumagaya Chikanaka and Sackary Pride Team 2 * Leader: Hana * Units: Sakura Chikanaka, Bito Akimune and Mina Kiyotoshi Team 3 * Leader: Sosu Sadamune * Units: Sugina Shoyo, Diane Pride and Laelia Malla Team 4 * Leader: Hichiyo Arikatsu * Units: Shinano Toshirou, Gotou Toshirou and Honcho Toshiro Team 5 * Leader: * Units: Shigenoi Arikatsu, Asakura Mochinao and Tsugaru kiyotoshi Team 6 * Leader: Ritsu * Units: Rigantona Malla, Hyde Todoroki and Ame Fisher Team 7 * Leader: Himawari Fisher * Units: Jack Pride, Ken Malla and Ren Hoshiya Team 8 * Leader: Reina * Units: Kita sadamune, Sumine and Jusace Other Teams: * Akita Yorikazu Characters Sugina Shoyo (スギナ少年 Sugina shōnen) Sugina is a typical 13 year old girl and member of the Shoyo Clan. She is infused with the DNA of the Lion, so she is fierce and proud as one. She has a heart of gold, always wanting to help out despite the situations they are in, but always finds a way to solve the problem with whom she is helping. As Mew Brown Sugar her hair becomes a yellowish-brown shade and her eyes become light blue, she gains a pair of lion ears and tail. Her weapon is Lion Tail whip and her attack is Tail Evocation & Beast Blast. Sugina has a crush on one of her fellow Mew classmate, Akita Yorikazu of the Yorikazu Clan. Diane Pride (ダイアンプライド Daianpuraido) Diane is a 13 year old girl and member of the Pride Clan. She is infused with the DNA of the Short-Eared Dog. She has two younger brothers that she dressed up a lot in girl clothing. She is the brains of the group and also the one who is the creative one of the group, especially when it comes to fashion and dressing up others specifically the males. As Mew Black Licorice her hair becomes black and her eyes become dark blue, she gains a pair of short-eared dog ears and tail. Her weapon is Twin Dog Teeth Pistols and her attack is Twin Tooth Shot. Unknown to her, one of her fellow Mew classmate, Tsugaru Kiyotoshi of the Kiyotoshi Clan has a huge crush on her. Laelia Malla (???) Laelia is 11 years old and a member of the Malla Clan. She is infused with the DNA of the Jungle Cat. She is also one of the youngest members of the group and younger sister to both Ken Malla and Rigantona Malla. As Mew Tuna her hair becomes grey and her eyes becomes super light blue and she gains a pair of jungle cat ears and tail. Her weapon is Cat Claw and her attack is Cat Strike. She becomes the love interest of an alien from another another village hidden in the clouds. His name is Nipi. Ringantona Malla (???) Ringantona is 13 years old and a member of the Malla Clan. She is infused with the DNA of the White-Bellied Spider Monkey. She is the older sister of Laelia and almost same age as Ken. As Mew Oreo she has black hair and white eyes and a pair of White-Bellied Spider Monkey ears and a tail. Her weapon is Monkey Tail Staff and her attack is Fur Primal Assault. She has a crush on an alien named Live. Hyde Todoroki (ハイド・トドロキ Haido Todoroki) Hyde is 12 years old and a member of the Todoroki Clan. She is infused with the DNA of the Four-toed Hedgehog. She is fiesty as much as she loves spicy foods and loves to fight others especially ones that gets on her nerves. As Mew Banana she has yellow hair with tips being brown and her eyes are red and she has a pair of Four-toed Hedgehog ears. Her weapon is a rapier and her attack is Slish Slash. She has a cute crush on Honcho Toshirou of the Toshiro Clan. Ame Fisher (アメフィッシャー Amefisshā) Ame is 13 years old and a member of the Fisher Clan. She is infused with the DNA of the Angelshark. She is the only known member of the Fisher Clan. As Mew Cookie she has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has little aware of herself, that Ken Malla has a huge crush on her and is easily embarrassed when around her. Some Info on the Others - Akita Yorikazu * 10 * Chinese giant salamander DNA - Shigenoi Arikatsu * 10 * Black Salamander DNA - Bito Akimune * 11 * Bighorn Sheep DNA - Kumagaya Chikanaka * 13 * Fangtooth Moray DNA - Sakura Chikanaka * 11 * Black squirrel DNA - Asakura Mochinao * 12 * Short-tailed Paradigalla DNA - Tsugaru kiyotoshi * 12 * Bluejay DNA - Mina Kiyotoshi * 11 * Hummingbird DNA - Sackary Pride * 10 * Stripped Hyena - Jack pride * 10 * Spotted Hyena - Ken Malla * 14 * Black-faced Black Spider Monkey DNA - Ren Hoshiya * 11 * Leopard Rocket Frog DNA - Shinano Toshirou * 12 * Swamp Rabbit DNA - Gotou Toshirou * 14 * Ground Beetle DNA - Honcho Toshirou * 13 * True Weevil DNA - Kita Sadamune * 11 * Uncompahgre Fritillary Butterfly DNA Some Info on the Others From Other Villages/Clans - Kimura Chimayo * 13 * Coati DNA - Nomiya Ushi * 11 * Musk Deer - Akechi Tanehiro * 13 * Coahuila Box Turtle DNA - Mami Tanehiro * 13 * Western Aquatic Garter Snake DNA - Urakami Kunitomo * 14 * Mink DNA - Nijo Hatsu * 13 * Badger DNA Others * Akita Yorikazu (Male) * Shigenoi Arikatsu (Male) * Bito Akimune (Male) * Kumagaya Chikanaka (Male) * Sakura Chikanaka (Female) * Asakura Mochinao (Male) * Tsugaru kiyotoshi (Male) * Mina Kiyotoshi (Female) * Sackary Pride (Male) * Jack Pride (Male) * Ken Malla (Male) * Ren Hoshiya (Female) * Shinano Toshirou (Female) * Gotou Toshirou (Male) * Honcho Toshiro (Male) * Kita Sadamune (Male) Aliens * Nipi (Male) * Jaog (Female) * Princess (Female) * Sumine (Male) * Jusace (Female) * Pika (Male) * Live (Male) * Jane (Female) * Jeff (Male) From Other Villages/Clans * Kimura Chimayo Female (Chimayo Clan, Cloud Village) * Nomiya Ushi Female (Ushi Clan, Cloud Village) * Akechi Tanehiro Male (Tanehiro Clan, Water Village) * Mami Tanehiro Female (Tanehiro Clan, Water Village) * Urakami Kunitomo Male (Kunitomo Clan, Fire Village) * Riri Female (Fire Village) * Nijo Hatsu Female (Hatsu Clan, Wind Village) Couples * Sugina Shoyo x Akita Yorikazu * Diane Pride x Tsugaru kiyotoshi * Laelia Malla x Nipi * Ringantona Malla x Live * Shigenoi Arikatsu x Kimura Chimayo * Kita Sadamune x Nomiya Ushi * Pika x Sakura Chikanaka * Jusace x Akechi tanehiro * Asakura Mochinao x Mina Kiyotoshi * Hyde Todoroki x Honcho Toshirou * Ame Fisher x Ken Malla * Bito Akimune x Princess * Kumagaya Chikanaka x Jaog * Sackary Pride x Mami Tanehiro * Jane x Jack Pride * Shinano Toshirou x Urakami Kunitomo * Ken Malla x Ren Hoshiya * Riri x Goutou Toshirou * Nijo Hatsu x Jeff Trivia * This series was inspired by the Naruto Series. Category:Series Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi Category:AUs